wings_of_fire_fanon_tribesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sharkwings
Physical Appearance The Sharkwings appear to be hybrids of sharks or whales and dragons in physical shape. They are long-legged and have highly flexible bodies. Every individual has 6 fins or flippers coming off the sides of their torso and a fluke or tail fin. Their color scheme is in the range of grays and blues with a camo or rosette pattern. They are also wingless, making them incapable of flight. There are dozens of different varieties based on head and fin/flipper shape, but here are the 5 main types of Sharkwing. * Physeter: Sperm whale head and flippers * Charadont: Great White Shark head and fins * Delphin: Beluga Whale head and flippers * Sphyr: Hammerhead Shark head and fins * Phoco: Porpoise head and flippers Alliances/Relationships The Sharkwings are rather fearful of other tribes, due to them formerly being forced to serve as dragon fodder in the Seawing Armies. They do trust other dragons, but only to the point when the other tribe starts forcing their beliefs over them. Like the Bombwings, the Sharkwings put their allies into classes based on how much they trust them. These groups, from most trusted to least trusted, are the Blowholes/Gills, the Dorsals/Flukes, and the Vermin/Plankton. They are incapable of breeding with other dragons, so they do not put hybrids on their hierarchy and treat them like normal citizens, unless they are hybrids of Vermin/Plankton tribes on the list. Blowholes/Gills = The highest-ranking allies, these tribes are permitted to trade with the Sharkwings, as well as being allowed to send an ambassador to a Sharkwing meeting. = * Bombwings * Cavewings Dorsals/Flukes = Right under the Blowholes/Gills, all of these tribes are treated as normal citizens and are permitted to trade with the Sharkwings. = * Daggerwings * Slimewings * Any other Bombwing Class-1 or Gunpowder-Class Allies Vermin/Plankton = These tribes are sworn enemies of the Sharkwings and will be dismembered on sight under the order of the Tribal Alliance act. No questions asked. = * Skywings * Seawings * Nightwings History About 500 years ago, a Seawing Animus by the name of Isopod decided to create an army of expendable soldiers to replace the Seawing Soldiers he hated having to see come back battered and bloody from their campaigns against an unknown tribe that was erased from history, though it is possible this could be the Daggerwings. Isopod ordered his troops in fighting shape to round up half of the whales and sharks they could find. He then enchanted a weapon to turn these whales and sharks into the first Sharkwings, so named due to their ferocity resembling that of Sharks. What Isopod didn't know, however, was that he had not taken away the sentience of this new Sharkwing Army. At first, several Sharkwings attempted an open revolt against the Seawings, who forbade them from being actual citizens and treated them like war animals, but all of them were handed to the Sandwings for slow termination. The Sharkwings then decided to use more discreet methods, such as promising to release hostages or secretly giving information to the other tribe, but this resulted in far worse punishment from the Seawings. Finally, when it seemed the Seawings would finally have control over their expendable army, a male Sharkwing named Fluke volunteered to take a message to the Bombwings, who seemed to be the only tribe who would be willing to help them, due to their assistance with the attempted genocide of the Daggerwings about a decade prior. As they hoped, the Bombwings agreed to help the Sharkwings, and gave the Sharkwings an enormous shipment of knives and other weapons not touched with Seawing animus magic. A day after the shipment was delivered, the Sharkwings lay siege to the Seawing capital, forcing them to accept a deal with the Bombwings to disband the Sharkwing Army and free every Sharkwing still in the army. The Sharkwings were also given a stretch of territory off the coast of where the Daggerwings were generally based as well as an area to put outposts off the coast of Apocalypse. Since then, the Sharkwings have seen the Bombwings as the most reliable allies they have, which was the driving force in the alliance between them and the Daggerwings. As well as that, they also welcomed the banished Daggerwing Animus Dragons into their tribe alongside the Bombwings. Abilities and Attributes Soldier Instinct Since the Sharkwings were designed to be the perfect army, they require little to no training for most weapons that are primarily used in the water or are made by their allies, as well as having the ability to go into battle formation with near perfection. Birth Control A female Sharkwing can have any number of children without need for a male. Whatever type they are is of the female's choice. Endurance Sharkwings are among the most durable dragons known, as it has been recorded breath weapons, slashing weapons, and bludgeoning weapons do little to stop them. However, they retain average durability against piercing weapons. As well as that, some Seawings have reported that it's impossible to neutralize a Sharkwing soldier and they will keep furiously attacking until the moment they are dead. Echolocation Physeter and Delphin type Sharkwings are able to use echolocation as a way to find hidden enemies or a stunning weapons. Marine Maneuverability Sharkwings rival the Seawings in swimming skills and agility in the water. Culture The Sharkwings base most of their culture off of Bombwing culture with their own aquatic twists. Government Like the Bombwings, the Sharkwings have a mostly democratic Government, with Queen Hammer as their matriarchal leader. They also have their own representatives, but they decided to not have a Senate because they did not have seperate districts, unlike the Bombwings, who had several. Instead, a specific number of Representatives based on the population of their assigned city get together with the queen and the military council to discuss the civilian and military matters, often inviting a Bombwing or Gunpowder-Class Ally ambassador to give some advice. Military The Sharkwing Military outpaces even the Bombwing Military in organization and skill. All civilians above the age of 7 are subject to being drafted into the Sharkwing Reserve Militia, while normal soldiers begin training at age 3 and are first deployed at age 8, relying on learning from experience like the Daggerwings. Society The civilian populous of the Sharkwings are primarily hunters, miners or engineers, usually building the complex structures and weaponry of the Bombwings with their own underwater twists. Since the Bombwings gave them a section of land to call home with a multitude of raw resources, the Sharkwings have allowed their allies to trade their weapons and technology for raw resources, specifically copper, silver, and the occasional diamond. Sharkwings usually name their children after a specific type of whale or shark, or sometimes naming them after attributes describing whales or sharks. Royal Family These are the members of the Sharkwing Royal Family and Royal Advisors (Let me know if you want to add one) * Queen: Beluga (Delphin) * King: Bottlenose (Physeter) * Princesses: Whistle(Physeter), Screech (Phoco), Flipper(Charadont), Blacktip (Syphr) * Princes: Wobbegong (Physeter), Thresher (Charadont), Megamouth (Charadont) * Advisors: Sei (Phoco), Fin (Physeter), Goblin (Syphr), Baleen (Physeter)